Side You Only Show Me
by lostloner17
Summary: AU. This is the story of four boys and their Special Siblings that have their heart.
1. Chapter 1

The Side You Show Me

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR

Summary: The Guys all have siblings that are all special to their hearts meet these special people and their lives.

_**OK Here is the story that goes with my OC contest. The chapters will go in this order after this chapter, James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos. oh yeah this AU so no BTR.**_

**James**

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg ...

I shut the alarm on my phone off and got up It was about five in the morning and we had school at 7:30.

Plus I got to get my girls ready.

Oh you don't know who I'm talking about my little twin sisters Jayda and Jeannie Diamond, they are 14 and up until they were 12 they had a pretty normal life.

_flashback_

_"James Diamond come to the office please." The princpal said._

_I walked in the office to see to see my mom standing there._

_"James come on we need to go there was accident with your father." Mom said. _

_A few minutes later we was in the hospital._

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Diamond your husband didn't make it." The doctor told my mom._

_"What about my sisters?" I asked._

_end of flash_

I when to Jayda's room first.

"Jay you ready for me to help." I asked as she nodded.

I picked her up and carried to the bathroom.

I sat her down on the toilet and ran her some water.

"I'm going to get your clothes and catheter, ok?" I asked as she nodded.

I walked out of the room and when to get the stuff and to get Jeannie up.

"Hey Jeannie time to get up." I said.

"Ok." she said as she got up and follow the wall to her bathroom.

"I'll be back after I help Jay, ok?" I asked.

"Ok." she said as I left.

Walking back to the bathroom with Jay's clothes and catheter I remember that I'm the only one who cares for those girls, our mom don't care after my dad's death.

"Jay, you ready?" I asked as I walked in to she Jay with a towel wrap around her.

I picked her up and sat her in the tub.

"I'll be back to get you out after I help Jeannie get ready, ok?" I asked as she nodded.

I remember when I found about both my girls.

_flashback_

_The doctor just told me what room Jeannie and Jayda was in._

_I got to the room to see them crying._

_I ran into the room and to Jeannie._

_"Jeannie what's wrong?" I asked as she looked around for me._

_"James where are you at?" Jeannie asked._

_"I'm right beside you on your left." I said confused._

_"James I can't see no more." Jeannie said crying as I calmed her down._

_Once she was calmed down I walked over to Jayda._

_"Hey Jayda." I said she was still crying._

_"What's wrong?" I asked as she open her mouth and she was talking but no words was coming out._

_End of Flashback_

Jayda had lost her abilty to talk and to walk.

I walk in to Jeannie's bedroom.

"Ok, here is your clothes and I'll get your shoes." I said as I walked into her closet.

After a few minutes I came back out with a pair of red flats.

I pick Jeannie out a red knee-length dress that tied in the back.

"Ok sit down and I'll do your makeup and hair." I said.

I put her hair up in a messy side ponytail and put pink eyeshadow on her eyelid and pink lipgloss on her lips, Jeannie had natural beauty and that is how I kept it.

"I'm done I'm going to get Jay." I said.

I walked in the bathroom to see Jay trying to get out of the tub.

"Jayda Marie Diamond, what are you doing?" I said as I ran over and helped her out and put her on the toliet.

"Jay I love you, but you worry me to death." I said as I help her get the catheter in.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready you get dressed." I said as she nodded.

I shower and got dress and went back to the bathroom to get Jay.

Jay was wearing a pink shirt with a skull and a rose on it with grey skinny jeans and black hoodie with pink earphones.

I grabbed her knee-high black converse with pink and purple laces.

"Ready to go?" I asked as she nodded.

**Logan**

I walked down stairs to see both Shelby and Jason down stairs eatting.

Shelby was doing her usual touch thing due to having SPD.

Jason was talking really loud and signing at the same time, when dad got mad and slam his hands on the table.

"CAN'T YOU TWO BE FUCKING NORMAL FOR ONCE." Dad yelled and signed at the same time as her tried to slap the toast away from Shelby mouth.

"DAD DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LAYING A FINGER ON HER OR JACE." I yelled as I grabbed his hand and sent him my death glare, he knows I will do anything if he touches them.

Dad got mad and left as I look over at Shelby and Jason to see them with their heads in their hands.

I sat in between them and pull Shelby in my lap.

"I'm sorry guys." I said/signed.

They smiled.

"Well lets get ready to go." I said/sined.

**Kendall**

I was woken up by two people jumping on my bed, I open my eyes to see Is and Katie.

"Okay, lil sisters off my bed." I said as I flipped Is so she was lying down and Katie jump off my bed and left my room.

"How you feeling today Isabella?" I ask knowing that she only knows I call her Isabella when I want the truth.

"Bad, I'm really tried Kendall." Is said as she closed her eyes.

"I'm going to get mom, ok?" I asked as I started to get up.

"Ok."

I went to Mark's room to see mom in there.

"Hey mom Izzy is feeling bad." I said as I walk in to the room.

"What's up MJ?" I asked as I sat down on his bed.

"Nothing much just trying to convince mom to let play basketball." Mark said.

"I told you we will see." Mom said as she started to go check on Is.

"Oh, mom Izzy is in my room." I said.

"Ok will you and Mark cook breakfast?" Mom asked.

"Mom, you trust a boy who can't cook and a blind boy in the kitchen." MJ said.

Mom laughed.

"Just don't start a fire again." Mom said as she lefted.

**Carlos**

I was walking out of my room when I saw something hit the wall. I realized it was Audrey's prosthetic leg, I looked in her bedroom.

"Dri-dri why did you throw your leg out?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"IT ISN'T WORKING RIGHT!" Audrey yelled.

"Ok, get on." I said as bend down so she could slip onto my back.

Once she was on I carry her down to the kitchen.

"There is my other angel." Dad said as he pulled the chair out for me to place her in.

"Hey Chris." I signed as she smile and waved back.

"Adrianna where is your leg?" Mom asked as she carried in a plate of pancakes.

"I'll go get it." I said as I ran off to her room.

A few minutes later I was back and asked Dri-dri to give me her leg so I could put her prosthetic on.

After breakfast Dad to us to get ready to go.

_**Sorry this is so late I didn't know what to do for Logan's part. I hope you like it. Review please.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone. Ok remember this chapter is just going to be James POV about a day at school and home with his sisters. I'm sorry for any mistakes I'm sick so it might suck.**_

**James POV**

We get to school. Thats the only thing mom will do is take us to school and back home.

I watch as Jayda wheels her self over to a tree till school starts.

I feel bad for her, because she lost more than her voice and mobilty after the accident.

You see Jayda was really popular before the accident, head cheerleader, nice to everyone type of girl. But after the accident she couldn't cheerlead no more so she was kick off the team, causing her not to be popular and she lost all her friends, she became the loner punk girl after that.

I sigh as I watch one of Jeannie's friends take her over to the rest of her friends. Jeannie friends was worried sick after the accident, even more so when they found out she was blind but they were a big help for Jeannie and for me to. They help when they can and I thank them everyday for that.

I look over at Jayda to see she is still sitting at that tree. I walk over to the tree and sit down in front of Jayda.

"Jay, please try to get some friends, Please." I beg. I know I begged but this is my little sister and I'm worried.

_No._ she wrote on a piece of notebook paper.

"Why not?" I asked.

_Because what's the point if I can't talk._

I was shocked that was why she didn't make friends. I'm offically the worst big bro ever.

_Your not the worst big bro ever._

Leave it to Jay to make me feel better.

"Well it's time for school to start, I'll see you at 2:30." I said as I got up and started walking to class.

Once I was out of Jayda sight I walk up to Taylor, Taylor was an Africa American girl who was a senior this year and a volunteer nurse and Jayda's care person that I paid for with the money mom gave me. I got the best for my sisters after all my family is so fucking rich its not funny with my mom being Brooke Diamond make up designer.

"Hey Taylor." I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey James, how the girls?" Taylor asked that was why I hired her she is so caring and has a spot for the girls in her heart.

"They're fine I was wondering how you were doing?" I asked, ok I like Taylor.

"Ok, so I still come at 4 to watch the girls?" She asked.

"Yes and it's girl because Jeannie is staying with a friend tonight so it's just you and Jayda." I said.

"Ok, so is there anything you need me to do?" She asked.

"Umm, yea I was wondering if you would help me get Jayda to make so friends?" I asked.

"I could try." Taylor said.

"Thanks, I better go." I said.

**2:30**

I was waiting at my locker for Jayda to get here.

Finally after ten minutes she came and we headed home.

Once we got home I went to the kitchen to see a note from mom.

James

Busy all night.

watch your sisters 

Love you 

Mom

Leave it to mom to not even care about her daughters.

Since the accident she has blame them for dad's death because dad was taking them to the doctors.

**Later at 4**

I had just got my stuff for hockey really when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Taylor." I yelled as I walk into Jayda's room to see her asleep on her bed.

I ran to the living room to see Taylor just getting in the door.

"Hey thanks for coming Taylor." I said as I grabbed my stuff.

"Welcome have fun at hockey." Taylor said as I lefted.

I smiled as I know Jayda was in good hands.

_**Well there is chapter 2 if you have a idea please let me know. I was wondering if anyone has any tips on how to write slash I have a story I'm working on but Kiki has said that I need to work on the slash so help would be nice and do you guys think i should have the OC povs and should they become friends. Thanks remember to review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Side You Only Show Me

Chapter 3

_**Hey guys heres chapter 3 its Kendalls Pov and it might be short. Follow me for updates on when I'll udate on Twitter 17lostloner17. Now on with the story.**_

**Kendall's POV**

Me and MJ when down stairs to the Kitchen.

"So what should we cook, MJ?" I asked as I knew what he would say.

"Cereal and Toast." MJ said.

"Sounds good to me." I said as I got the stuff.

Once done setting everything up mom came down stairs.

"Cereal and Toast?" Mom asked.

"You said not to burn the house down so this is only way we can make sure that don't happen." MJ said.

"Haha, Kendall Izzy isn't going to school to day, I'm going to make her an appointment." Mom said as she made some toast.

"Kendall, take this up to Izzy and get ready." Mom said as she handed me the plate, I walked up the steps passing Katie as I went to Is's bedroom.

"Is." I said as I enter her room to see her in her bed in my old hockey jersey that I gave her when she had her first chemo.

"Hey, bro." she said and I could tell she was feeling bad because she just was laying around.

"Hey Is." I said as I sat her food down on the bedside table and sat down on her bed.

"Kendy will you go with me to the doctors?" Is asked.

"You know it." I said as there was a knock at the door.

Mom walks in.

"I'm sorry Izzy but they won't let me off work, so it will be after five before I can take you." Mom said.

"Mom, I'll take her for you." I said.

"Kendall, but what about school..."

"Mom the school will understand, come on I can take MJ and Katie, then we can have some sibling time after the doctors." I said.

"Well, ok but I want to know what the doctors say got it." Mom said.

"Got it." I said as mom left to get ready for work.

"Ok,Is get ready and we will go." I said.

I walked downstairs to see MJ and Katie ettin ready for school.

"We're not going to school today." I said as they gave me an odd look.

"But we are going with Is to the doctors, we all are going to hangout." I said.

"YES." Both of them shout.

"Ok, I'll get Cujo and we can go." I said as I went to get MJ's seeing eye dog.

**Two hours later.**

We were waiting for Is in the parking lot.

"Hey there she is." Katie said.

Is got in and we started towards the diner mom worked at.

"So how did it go?" MJ asked once we were on the road.

"I don't know they said that I come back in a week." Is said as we pulled into the diner.

Once we walk in mom comes over to us.

"Hey, how was it?" Mom asked.

"IDON'T KNOW!" Yelled Is.

"Ok, calm down how about I get you guys your usaul." Mom said as we sat down

After we ate we decided to go to the amusement park.

**Later that night Kendall's Pov**

We just got in MJ said he was going to his room.

I carried Katie to her room and put her to bed.

Then I walked into Is's room to see her crying.

"Is, whats wrong?" I asked.

"The doctors said I would have to give up soccer." Is said.

That is bad, thats like tell me no more hockey.

"Shhhhhh, Its ok we'll figure something out ok." I said as I rubbed her back.

Soon I notice her breathe even out and she was asleep.

I will make sure she don't give up soccer."

_**Well there is chapter 3. Now someone mention that Jayda and Jeannie wouldn't be able to talk to each other I forgot to mention that Jayda has one oh those Keyboard that you type on and it says it out loud. She just don't talks it to schoo. Plus James does the talking for her too so I hope that helps. Review.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	4. AN

AN

Hey everyone I'm sorry for nor updating my stories, I've been be sick lately and hadn't felt well enough to continue. I hoping to start up again soon. I'm sorry about this to all my viewers. If I don't start updating real soon I'll put my stories up for adoption.


End file.
